As known, hinges generally include a movable member, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, pivoted onto a fixed member, usually fixed to the support frame thereof, or to a wall and/or to the floor.
From documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/206007 and EP1997994 hinges are known wherein the action of the closing means that ensure the return of the door in the closed position is not damped. From document EP0407150 is known a door closer which includes hydraulic damping means for damping the action of the closing means.
All these known devices are more or less bulky, and consequently they have an unpleasant aesthetic appeal. Moreover, they do not allow for adjustment of the closing speed and/or of the latch action of the door, or in any case they do not allow a simple and quick adjustment.
Further, these known devices have a large number of construction parts, being both difficult to manufacture and relatively expensive, and requiring frequent maintenance.
Other hinges are known from documents GB19477, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,784, GB401858, WO03/067011, US2009/241289, EP0255781, WO2008/50989, EP2241708, CN101705775, GB1516622, US20110041285, WO200713776, WO200636044, WO2006025663, US20040250377, U.S. Pat. No.1,200,538 and WO01/66894.
These known hinges can be improved in terms of size and/or reliability and/or performance.